


Shopping at Tesco

by dancingbean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Larry, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, This is really dumb, like it's mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingbean/pseuds/dancingbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which they're just normal, everyday boyfriends living in London and go grocery shopping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping at Tesco

**Author's Note:**

> This is so dumb and I wrote it in like 20 minutes. Smut is briefly mentioned for like 5 seconds. I live in America and I've never been to Tesco so I just based it off the grocery stores here. Sorry if I'm wrong or whatever. Thanks for reading! (: 
> 
> I don't not own nor am I affiliated with One Direction or Tesco.

Harry parks the car in the Tesco parking lot with a sigh. He would _much_ rather be at the organic health foods store a little ways down the road but Louis refuses to step foot in the "hipster-ridden" place. Harry's argument was that Louis doesn't _have_ to go grocery shopping with him but that earned him a scoff from Louis as the older lad sassily walks out the front door. 

"Come on, Harold. I'm sure Tesco has a little organic section," Louis muses. 

Harry rolls his eyes and murmurs,"Yeah, little," but gets out nevertheless. 

The two interlace their fingers as the walk from the car into the store. 

"Grab a cart, Harold," Louis requests and Harry does as he says. "You've got the list, right, babe?

"Yeah," Harry says and digs around in his left back pocket before pulling out a crumbled sheet of paper. 

Louis smushed himself into Harry's shoulder to read the list. "To the dairy," he announces and marches of. Harry smiles fondly and follows his boyfriend of five years. 

Harry watches as Louis grabs the milk they both like and go to the deli counter to request freshly sliced cheese in the types Louis and Harry like. Harry grabs some _organic_ vanilla almond milk (Louis thinks it is _completely_ disgusting) and sets it down in the basket. 

Next they go to the bread aisle. 

"Harry, I don't like whole grain," Louis whines as Harry picks up a loaf. 

"But Lou, it's better for you," Harry sighs. 

"I don't care about health shit. I'm healthy and I will eat the bread I like," Louis says and grabs a loaf of white bread. 

Harry glances at the list and tells Louis what's on the next aisle they need. Peanut butter. 

"Harry just get one big jar," Louis says when Harry picks up two little jars. 

"But the little jars are on sale," Harry replies. 

"It would be like the same price Haz, just get a big one," Louis says with a stern look. 

"Fine," Harry mumbles but then grins when he sees they are out of the big jar in the only brand Louis will allow in the house. Harry turns back to show Louis and the older boys just rolls his eyes and tells Harry to put it in the cart. 

It goes like that for a bit, the two of them just going down each aisle getting everything on the list and a few that aren't. 

"Lou, do we really need 3 bags of crisps?" Harry questions. 

"Yes," Louis mumbles. 

"How about you put one back and we get two?" Harry suggests. He doesn't eat crisps but Louis and their friends do (who come over quite a lot.) 

Louis groans and spends five minutes deciding which two he should keep. 

"Harry, stop being weird," Louis says when "their song" starts playing in the store and Harry begins to dramatically lip sing it. 

"But Looou, it's our song," Harry says and grins. 

Louis tries to fight the fond smile that tries to make its way on Louis lips. He turns his face when his efforts fail. 

"C'mon," Louis says and Harry follows him with the cart. 

They've got to go through the bakery section to get to the produce and Louis stops when he sees a blueberry pie, his favorite. 

"Haz, please," Louis begs. 

"No, too much sugar isn't good for you, Lou," Harry refuses. 

"Pleeease," Louis begs again and stands on his tiptoes to wrap his arms around Harry's neck and to be almost level with his eyes. Louis gives him his best puppy dog eyes. 

"No." 

"I'll love you forever."

"You already do." 

Louis huffs and tilts his head back to stair at the ceiling because, yeah, he does. He smirks when he gets a sudden thought.

"Remember that remote controlled, eight inch, glittery pink, vibrator with seven modes we saw at Zayn's shop the other day?" Louis asks. 

Harry's eyes go wide at the thought of the toy. He'd practically came in his pants in the store that day while thinking of how much fun he could have with it. With or without Louis' help. The taller boy swallows thickly and narrows his eyes at Louis because the older boy _knows_ how much Harry wants it. "Yeah."

"Well, maybe if someone buys me a pie I _might_ just go back and buy it with the discount we have," Louis says with a smirk. 

Harry groans. "Looou, I'm _trying_ to be a good boyfriend and look after your health. You can't just say stuff like that," the curly haired boy says. 

"I'm not just _saying_ it Haz. You know I'd like it at much as you would," Louis says and leans in to whisper sensually in Harry's ear, "I'd love to see your arse stuffed with all eight inches while I sit on the opposite side of the room. Flicking the remote on and off to different settings. I'd love to see you squirm with the need to cum but trying to hold off. To be a good boy." 

Harry quietly groans and frantically nods his head, curls bouncing along with him. "P-please Lou. Need it, need you. Fuck, just..just get the dumb pie," Harry groans. 

Louis smiles successfully and places the pie in the cart. Harry, while trying to hide his hard-on from everyone at the store, rushes through buying the meats and produce. Harry is bouncing on his toes and wiggling his hips while he hands the cashier his card. The horny lad practically runs to their car while pushing the cart and Louis short legs struggle to keep up. The two load the groceries into the trunk.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaims as he places the last bag in the trunk. 

"What is it?" Louis asks thinking something is drastically wrong. 

Harry flails his arms around and frantically shouts, "We forgot to get bananas!" 

Loos rolls his eyes and chuckles as Harry awkwardly runs back into the store, still trying to hide his now semi hard cock. 

A few minutes later the driver's side door opens and in comes a flustered Harry. 

"Got'em," Harry pants, obviously out of breath from running. 

Louis laughs fondly at the man. "Why do I put up with you?" he asks with a loving smile. 

"Because you love me," Harry says as a matter of fact and starts the car. 

"That I do," Louis agrees. 

"And I love you," Harry says and leans over to kiss Louis' cheek. 

Needless to say, Louis comes home the next day with the vibrator and Harry loves him that much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucked.


End file.
